Forbidden Destinies
by lolliipxps
Summary: In an alternate time line, Lavi and Bookman don't go with the Black Order. This time they are with the Noah as their Bookman. Read the story to find out what else goes on. [Fem!Lavi], [Lucky], [AU]
1. Introducing Lavi

**Introducing Lavi**

One case was done and the Bookman had decided that it was time for him and the bookman jr to move onto to next one. See, they always traveled around and spent time with different groups and Organizations, or sometimes they just simply watched. Either way, all they were really there for was to observe and record. That was how things were always supposed to be. However, every time they moved on, she had to come up with a new name. No, she couldn't be Deak anymore.

Believe it or not, it had become really hard for the Bookman jr to come up with names after reaching the forty-eighth alias. Of course, Bookman never changed, why would he have to? She was still in training and didn't have the title of Bookman. In way, they were under time limits. The faster she could come up with something, the sooner they could do their job. So, she decided another simple name, Lavi.

Bookman was actually impatient at times, especially when it took his apprentice so long to come up with names. Still, patience was a virtue. He just sighed as he waited until his apprentice's answer.

"I got it! I know what my new alias will be," His apprentice said, sounded rather excitement, "From this day forward you can call me Lavi! Doesn't that sound neat?"

Bookman rolled his eyes at Lavi. He didn't understand why something like that could easily excite her. Then again, some of the young people are so easily entertained. Either way, he doesn't let it distract him that much as he just simply shrugged it off.

"So, Old Panda, where are we going 'ta be this time?" Lavi asked curiously. She always asked these things, not just because she needed to know but because she was always genuinely curious. "Hopefully it's somewhere more eventually, the last place was just so boring!"

Now that annoyed the Bookman. Yes, Lavi was young and still learning but she still needed to know that they didn't do their job to have fun. It didn't matter how boring it was, just that it needed to get done. He sighed and shook his head at her.

"Lavi, you know that we don't do this job to have fun, our only purpose is to watch and record," Bookman muttered, "As to where we are going… We're going somewhere I haven't been in a long time. This time we'll be with the Noah's for a little while."

This makes Lavi freeze up. Did the Bookman just say the Noah's? Judging by what she had learned so far, they didn't seem all that friendly but then again, that was something she couldn't afford to worry about. Aside from recording and watching, the important rule was that Bookmen were to never grow attached to anyone or anything. They were a neutral party. To be neutral, there were no such thing as emotional attachments.

Unfortunately, that was hard for Lavi. She was still young and even though she hated to admit it, very impressionable. Luckily that was something that she was somewhat able to manage, at least at the moment. The Bookman had only gotten on her case once about it.

Lavi wasn't quite as to how the Bookman knew how to find a way into the Ark, but she didn't question him. The Bookman would tell her eventually. She didn't quite expect him to lead them to a little girl. Why a little girl?

"Well, if it isn't the Bookman, long time no see," The girl said with a smile before turning to Lavi and waving, "And this must be your apprentice! She is just so adorable; Do you have a name yet?"

Lavi didn't reply at first because, honestly, she was completely thrown off. This girl already knew who Book and her was but yet Lavi had no idea who she was? Still, Lavi sighed and nodded before smiling back at her.

"That would be, the Bookman's apprentice," Lavi chuckled awkwardly as she rubbed the nape of her neck, "Yes I did, you can call me Lavi but I must ask, who are you exactly? Are you one of the Noah's or something?"

Road grinned at Lavi and nodded before replying, "That would be correct, I was for sure that Bookman would have informed you about me, seeing as you are in training. Anyway, my name is Road, Road Kamelot and it is very nice to finally meet you."

So, this was the Road that Bookman had mentioned at one point? It was funny… When he said that she looked young, she assumed that she meant like a young adult and not something like a child. Lavi couldn't help but smile, though. Apparently the Noah, or at least this one, wasn't as cruel as she thought they were.

"Yeah well, we aren't here to get friendly with each other, you should the Noah's history, right Road?" Bookman stated. "I trust that you already know why we are here, or do I have to tell you?"

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss all the time! I swear, you are always so serious every time I see you," Road said with a sigh before nodded in response, "Of course, we knew you were going to come back at some point. I suppose we shouldn't keep the Earl waiting too long. He'll want to catch up with you."

With that, Road summoned one of her doors, opening it and gesturing the Bookman and Lavi to go in first, and they did. Road then followed and the door automatically closed by itself. But while she had the chance, she was observing Lavi. The younger woman in front of her was very interesting, not because of how impressionable she seemed but just simply by her looks.

It was odd, to say the very least, that even though Lavi fully admitted to being a girl, yet she didn't properly dress like one. If Road were to look at Lavi from afar, she would mistake the Bookman jr as a male. The idea of a female dressing up in a man's type of clothes was just plain weird. Road would make sure to change that at some point while the Bookman and his jr were with the Noah.

Lavi, of course, was following the Bookman but every once and a while looked back to see Road staring at her. This was actually the kind of look she got a lot. No one would say it out loud but she knew that they were confused by the way she presented herself. She was a female who dressed as man but what was so wrong with that? She wasn't all that girly, so why would she look the part.

Still, Lavi could see the smile on Road's face every time she looked back and she would always return said smile. Road was interesting to her. Mostly because of the fact that she was actually very old but looked and played the part of a child. This made her curious as to what the other Noah would be like…

 **|So I really shouldn't be publishing more and more stories but... Here is a new thing. I guess I just motivated and new ideas for stuff. Let me know what you think and if you see anything wrong so that I can fix it!|**


	2. Meeting the Earl

**Meeting the Earl**

Lavi was already finding it weird that all the child-like looking Noah had to do was summon a door and they were already in the Ark. Though, at the very least, it was convenient if one were to be in a rush to be somewhere. In a way, Lavi was envious of that.

The Ark was so much bigger than the Bookman Jr imagined, too. The mere sight of it made her mouth drop. So, this was where she would be living? This would be a bit of an adjustment but then again, she was used to adjustments. As Lavi thought to herself, she wasn't really paying attention to how awkwardly silent it was. Said silence was broken by the clearing of Road's throat.

"So, Lavi-chan, I'm curious about something," Road said as she was now walking beside the taller female, "Why is it that you dress in those clothes? I mean, you're are a female, aren't you? So, why don't you dress like it? Does the Bookman make you dress like that?"

This question caught Lavi off guard at how sudden it was. In all honesty, though, Lavi should have expected Road to say something, considering the way the child-like Noah had been looking at her before. Lavi frowned as she thought silently to herself before finally formulating a response.

"In times like these, women are treated far more differently than men. Men are treated more equally than women, so I'd rather others assume that I am otherwise," Lavi explained as she briefly smiled at Road before looking forward so that she knew where she was going, "Besides, I never looked good when I used to wear more feminine clothing. Since I'm not exactly the prettiest, I prefer to dress in something more comfortable, like this."

Truth be told, Lavi didn't like her own body, especially when more parts of it were revealed. Though, she never said her thoughts out loud. What she felt was no one else's business but hers. She certainly shouldn't care what others thought of her life decisions and that's how it was going to be. Lavi didn't even bother to say anything else, instead choosing to ignore the Noah all together.

Road couldn't help but frown at Lavi's words. Yeah, it was true that that's how society was to her that didn't matter. In her opinion, it was a shame to hide the very features that made them who they were. Then again, not many females were as girly as she was. But now Road would make it he missions to get Lavi to dress up at least once, just to see what she looked like outside of that…

The rest of the walk was quiet. The only noise that could be heard was Road's whistling as she skipping forward ahead of the Bookman and Lavi. Road occasionally glanced back, but only to see both Bookman and Lavi wearing blank expressions. However, she stopped when they finally arrived at their destination.

"Milennie, I'm back and we've got company!" Road beamed as she opened a set of double doors and practically ran in to give the Millennium Earl a hug, "The Bookman here, and so is his apprentice!"

At first glance, Lavi found this man to be creepy. It wasn't exactly the height, weight, or anything like that but the abnormally long grin on his face. How was it even possible to have a grin that wide? Lavi nearly shuddered at the thought but shook it off as she bowed, just to be polite.

"Hello, Earl," The Bookman greeted the Earl, keeping his normal stone-faced expression, "I suppose I should say it's a pleasure to see you but I don't do that kind of thing. I'm sure you know why we are here."

"Why, hello there, Bookman, it has been a very long time since I last you! You haven't changed one bit, have you? Just as stern as usual," The Earl chimed, sounding far too chipper than what Lavi was used to, "Ah, so you've finally got someone to succeed you? So, what's your name, young one?"

To say that Lavi was surprised would be a massive an understatement. The Millennium Earl, who everyone called an Evil madman (or some variations of), was acting so brightly? Lavi was certainly gaining a new perspective on what was her reality.

"Believe it or not, he didn't find me, I guess we found each other," Lavi chuckled awkwardly before waving, "It's nice 'ta meet ya, you call me Lavi. But I must admit I didn't expect you to be so… I don't know, not this."

Apparently, The Earl found Lavi's words hilarious because he broke out into laughter. It took a few seconds for him to calm down just enough to respond.

"Lavi, eh? Well, it's also nice meeting you. I thought the Bookman here wouldn't ever find anyone and the title would end with him," The Earl replied, "Didn't expect to me to be what? Happy? Go-lucky? Well it seems you will be learning a lot, then. Either way, welcome to the Noah, I assume you'll be staying a while?"

Of course, that question was directed at the Bookman but he only nodded in response. After all, Bookman was a man of very few words. Lavi knew this well, which meant conversations a bit awkward at times but she assumed that the Noah knew that as well.

"Yeah well, do you ya mind if I get familiar with the place? Seeing as I'll be sticking around this joint for a while," Lavi said with a sigh as she looked at the Bookman, who merely rose an eyebrow, before looking back at the Earl and Road, "I'd rather know my around here so I don't get lost or anything. The joint seems rather big."

The Bookman Jr obviously seemed very different from the Bookman, or that is what the Earl found himself thinking. While the Bookman didn't react much and/or say much, Lavi seemed to be a little more social. Judging by the way she acted and spoke, she definitely reminded him of his family. The Earl thought it over but only for a second before nodding in agreement. It was probably a good idea that she got familiar with the place but who would give her the tour?

"Millennie! Can I please take her on the tour? Pretty please!" Road practically begged but sadly all she earned was a shake of the head, "Oh c'mon Milennie, why not?"

The Millennium Earl sighed before responding, "We both know that you have been holding off on your homework for days. Don't forgot that you have to attend school and the last thing Sheril wants is for you to fail. Now, go to your room and get started. Oh, and on your way I want you to send Tyki my way."

"Why is it that Tyki always gets to have all the fun, while I'm stuck doing homework? You're so cruel, Millennie…" Road pouted before hesitantly leaving the room, causing Lavi to scratch her head.

The room went silent for the last few minutes before footsteps could be heard from outside the room. It was then that a man with slick backed black hair entered the room. Lavi looked at the man from head to toe, noting the rather fancy attire but not commenting on it. She could only assume this was that Tyki the Earl had just mentioned. He didn't look too bad either…

"Road said you requested my presence, Earl?" Tyki asked with a raised eyebrow, not even paying attention to the Bookman or Lavi, "She didn't seem too happy that you wanted me, so I assume it's important?"

It was then that Tyki noticed the other two standing there. He could easily recognize the Bookman but the other one…she was new. Tyki didn't take his eyes off of her for a quite a while as he looked her over, noticing she had been doing the same. The Noah didn't even look away as the Earl spoke.

"Well, as you can see, we have the Bookman staying with us again, isn't that nice?" The Earl comment, holding back the urge to snicker as he watched Tyki before sighing, "The girl you are looking at is his apprentice, Lavi, and I'd like you to give her the grand tour. Road wanted to do it but I figured you could use something to do."

Normally Tyki would decline the request but what else did he have to do? Besides, there was something about Lavi that interested him but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. It wouldn't hurt to at least be a little generous. The Noah of Pleasure smiled and took a bow.

"It's a _pleasure_ to meet your acquaintance, eyepatch," Tyki with a said with a smirk as he approached the redhead, and lifted her arm to lightly kiss the palm before letting it drop, "My name is Tyki."

There was something about the way Tyki spoke that made Lavi shiver but she easily shook that off. She would have blushed but luckily, she had enough composure not to. This was definitely something she wasn't into and hopefully this wouldn't happen too often, especially in front of the Bookman. Lavi sighed and took a deep breath before replying.

"Nice to meet you, Tyki," Lavi replied before lifting her hand and rubbing her head awkwardly, "As much as I'd like this continue, I think we should just get this tour over with, yeah?"

Tyki couldn't help but smirk at her reaction before sighing and standing up straight. It was odd, she was supposed to be training as a Bookman but she was different from the norm. Oh well, that doesn't matter. At least they had a more company in the Ark now, right?

"Alright, well, follow me, then!"

 **|Okay, so here is the thing. Sorry if it's boring.|**


End file.
